


The White Flag's Secret

by Opalia_endless_Ophelia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incest, Itacest(Main Pairing), M/M, Others are also in it., Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalia_endless_Ophelia/pseuds/Opalia_endless_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy always has been innocent right? With that white flag of his. Usually he runs away after seeing an enemy, maybe before that he has done something else. Who can be that innocent after all, they have their secrets isn't it?<br/>"Ve~ Can you keep my secret~?" He giggles turning around "Maybe not right~?"<br/>There will some new edits on the first chapter later on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He let out a loud giggle, but this wasn'ta normal one. It was terrifying, sending chills down the English mans spine. Italy stop running after leading England into a surrounded forest. He turns around facing England grinning madly. England stop short and looks at him cautiously, "You fell for it~ Maybe you are more idiotic than more~ Hmmm~ Or Stupid should I say~?" Italy said mocking him. England clench his fist tightly glaring at the Italian infront of him, but in his beautiful green eyes there was fear. 

Slowly Italy moves towards England Holding his white flag up, then stops and looks at it admiring it's beautiful white color. Then he turns to look at England "Should we correct the mistake here?" he said softly yet cold in a way. England looks at him confused, Italy sighs glancing to his side "I usually is like the green part of our Italian flag......but really I think the red suits me way better than my dear Fratello" he said chuckling "Fratello is more of a coward than me actually, however...I do want to fight at my best but if I do than others will fear me right~? Like Russia~? But that's his fault~ I won't make his mistakes" he finish off the last sentence gritting his teeth showing how angry his was.

Then he took the part where the beautiful white sheet hangs, slowly he pulls it out revealing a sword inside. "I usually prefer smaller ones but this is ok since I carry it around all the time~ Clever trick isn't it~? I learn it from Japan!" as he said this England knew he had to run, he didn't know where the feeling came from but he knew he had to run. As he turns around to run, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He then falls to his knees and glance back. His eyes widen not at the sword but at the eyes of the Italian. It was ice cold, like it has seem many hardships. Nothing like his cheerful ones even though it was always close. The aura around him too change from comforting to a fearing one. If this wasn't scary enough the scenery of the forest adds on to it. Dark shadows cast over them, with a little bit of light shining in maybe not.

As Italy took in a long deep breath, England's breath was frantic. Then Italy looks down as if he was struggling with a memory before he sighs and turns back to England "You know....as much as I know..too bad I can't kill you...as for you are a country" he finish with some tsk tsk sound. England tried to pull the sword out only to have it stabbed deeper into his leg. He lets out a painful scream. A little smirk creeps it's way scross Italy's face "Come on~ Scream and beg for me to stop~ Or do you want to scream for your precious little fratellino to come and save you~?" Italy said mischievously as he was twisting the sword around England's leg. England screams louder feeling wet warm liquid streaming down his face. "Precious his is right~? Denying his brother like that~ Quite sad....like Romano in a way~" Italy said taking a hold of England's neck as he leans in close to him licking his ear chuckling.

England's body went completely limp as Italy licked his ear, his heart speed up when he felt another hand traveling down his clothes. Italy pulls the sword out and turns England to his back. Gently he held England's face up by the chin "How about we have some Fun ve~?" Before England can call out again, a hand covers his mouth. Everything begin and ends.

Italy fixed his collar before turning to England who was half naked down, He sighs to himself "I usually hate doing this cause it's too much work to put everything back." he said before he bents down to put England 's boxers and pants back on him. After that he took out a small shot injecting it's drug into England's arm. Slowly England's eyes open. Italy smiles at him before whispering "Goodnight~ you won't remember this at all when you wake up vehe~" before punching him on the face.

Italy walks to a close distance of the German camps before he starts running and crying out. When Germany was in sight, Italy threw himself at the German crying out how he was chased by England and all. Then Germany could scold him but in his mind he was thinking of something, of course like always~

England slowly wakes up to his head hurting and not remembering anything. But his body hurting especially his lower parts. Slowly he got up and began to head to his camp trying to think of what had happen, however nothing came to his mind. As he enters to one of the camp America came running at him screaming "Dude! where have you been?! We have been looking for you everywhere!" England smacks him on the face walking pass him "Shut up for once! My head hurts like hell....I am going to sleep" he said heading to the main camp. America looks down pouting before he saw a trail of blood and some white stuff. He looks at England who was now only dripping blood from his leg but he just shrug it off.

Italy sat near the fire before he decides to go walk around. Humming softly he smirks as he wasn't near the camp and finally let himself smirk and laugh loudly "Who will be next~?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short one

Italy hid behind some old wooden boxes hiding from the enemy troops as he was injured in the leg. Italy covered his mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping. His heart beat faster when he heard boxes being removed one by one. He closes his eyes and just hope no one can find him as he was in the very back too. "Veneziano?!" his eyes opens wide when heard the voice calling him. It was his fratello...his dear fratello. He wanted to call out to him but remembers that Romano was with the Allies. Or they going to have to fight against each other.....do he have to kill his own fratello? Of co- "Hurry up and get out of there!" Romano shouts making Italy flinch and obey his orders quickly.

Romano grab his arm and ran as Italy was stumbling behind hurt and all. After long running they finally stop. Italy quickly fell on the ground panting his vision getting blurry. Romano on the other hand got down and began treating the injury of his brother. "W-why? H-How?" Italy ask between breaths. Romano looks at him as his eyes were soften "I saw your blood trail....so i followed it and covered it up..." he replies softly as he was spraying alcohol into the wound. Italy hiss softly and looked at his brother carefully. For once he found himself liking him. He had never noticed how beautiful his hazel green eyes were and all. That moment Italy thought to himself with a smirk 'He'll be mine' before he hiss again in pain when Romano roughly wrap the bandage around the wound. Romano turns to him quickly "I need to go....or else they'll look for me" he said and went off running before Italy would say anything or even do anything.

Italy sat there for a long while before he got up and decides to go look for Germany. As he did he came across England alone in the place. England smirks turning his gun towards the Italian when a wave of dread wash over him. His legs and arms tremble at the sight of the Italian, like they were telling him that it was not safe to be along with him and that he had to run. Which he did without knowing why. Italy finally let himself smirk "Oh dear i guess that drug didn't erase everything" he mumbles softly and went on his way. Maybe next time he'll have fun with him again~ he though then went to think of Romano yet he didn't know whether he should be rough on his fratello or not. So he kept thinking as he ran into a French men.


	3. Chapter 3

As Italy walked into France from behind which took both by surprise. France turns around seeing Italy, he smirks mischievously "Oh well well~Look who is here~" He said reaching out for Italy's trembling frame. As he almost touch Italy's shoulder, Italy quickly grab his arm and yanks him in, so close that France's face almost touch his. Italy opens his eyes and grins at France "Well It's not like I am in a hurry anyways~ Maybe this would be a payback from early" He finish his last sentence gritting his teeth to show how serious he was. Immediately France's smirk melt away and his eyes widen. This was the first time he had felt something like.....fear coming from Italy. His body trembles in disbelieve at what he was seeing.

For a moment they stood staring at each other before Italy let's go of France's arm and grabs his neck pushing him against a tree. Then he reaches to his neck taking off his neck tie and using it to tie France's wrists up. Then from his pocket he took out some tape "W-what a-are y-yo--" before France could finish his sentence Italy smack some tape across his mouth shutting him up.

"Sssh~ Now where's my whip~?" Italy said searching inside of his jacket. "Ah~ there they are~" he giggles cracking it on the ground then turns to France with a dark smirk "Are you ready my dear big Brother France~?" he ask in a mischievous tone and France's shakes his head quickly. He let out muffles as the first hit caught him by surprise, even though he had his clothes on. It still hurts like hell. Italy delivers several more hits before he starts to take France's clothes off.

"I think works way better~ Hmm~ thanks to your people I got several injuries and I won't go easy for you on that!' he chirps watching in amusement as France muffles and squirms. Red marks forming on his skin due to the whipping. Italy caresse France's cheek purring "I am not done with you yet~ after this there's more to come~" he slashes France with the whip again harder and harder each hit showing no mercy.

Then he stops and chuckles at France who was tied and red marks forming on his body along with a mess of tears and muffles "Well look at you big brother France! it's time for some fun vehe~"


End file.
